The search for improvements in the performance of timepiece time bases is a constant preoccupation. A significant limitation on the chronometric performance of mechanical watches lies in the use of conventional impulse escapements, and no escapement solution has ever been able to avoid this type of interference.
EP Patent Application No 1843227A1 by the same Applicant discloses a coupled resonator including a first low frequency resonator, for example around a few hertz, and a second higher frequency resonator, for example around one kilohertz. The invention is characterized in that the first resonator and the second resonator include permanent mechanical coupling means, said coupling making it possible to stabilise the frequency in the event of external interference, for example in the event of shocks.
CH Patent Application No 615314A3 in the name of PATEK PHILIPPE SA discloses a movable assembly for regulating a timepiece movement, including an oscillating balance maintained mechanically by a balance spring, and a vibrating member magnetically coupled to a stationary member for synchronising the balance. The balance and the vibrating member are formed by the same single, movable, vibrating and simultaneously oscillating element. The vibration frequency of the vibrating member is an integer multiple of the oscillation frequency of the balance.